clubpenguinsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
I Played The Best Game
I Played The Best Game 'is the sixth and final episode of Survivor: Secrets of the Forest. The episode title was said by Isaac, as the obnoxious opening line to his jury speech. Challenges '''Immunity Challenge: 'Sled Racing'' Contestants will race down the Club Penguin ski hill on sleds, attempting to reach the bottom first. The winner of the first round will advance straight to the final, with the remaining three having a second round between themselves, with the winner of that moving on to the final round as well. The two remaining contestants then will face off, with the winner earning themselves immunity. '''Winner: Danny Gluck Episode Night Eleven'''' Fuczak Tribe Everyone returns into camp following an intense tribal council, with no one speaking a word. As they place down their belongings, the camera focuses on Isaac, who glares around, his eyes darting from person to person, shocked to have seen his name come up. (As they all sit down, Zakriah thinks about the vote, his eyes widening upon having a realisation.) Zakriah: 'Wait, does that mean Isaac voted me? That's ugly. '''Isaac: '''No, I voted the puffle. '''Zakriah: '''Then who voted Isaac if the puffle voted me? ''(Amanda smiles slightly, but doesn't say anything.) 'Isaac: '''I literally don't know. The puffle might have voted me and someone voted you. '''Danny Gluck: '''Yikes. ''(As Amanda remains silent, Zakriah still looks around, confused.) (As Isaac heads off to the shelter to sleep, Danny Gluck goes for a walk on his own, reflecting on his game, smiling gratefully at how far he's made it.) (With just Zakriah and Amanda awake in camp, the two sit by the fire together, also both glad to still be in.) 'Zakriah: '''We're going to win Amanda, one of us is going to win. '''Amanda: '''I win? '''Zakriah: '''Yes! ''(Amanda pauses.) 'Amanda: '''I voted Isaac. ''(Zakriah looks over, stifling his laughter to not wake up Isaac.) 'Zakriah: '''AMANDA! '''Amanda: '''He rushed me during Cardjitsu and I've had a grudge against him ever since. '''Zakriah: '''I'M FUCKING PISSING MYSELF! ''(The two both laugh, before Zakriah settles, thinking about the upcoming vote.) 'Zakriah: '''Amanda, I have an extra vote this round, so we have to vote together for Isaac. '''Amanda: '''YES! The two keep laughing and talking as the camera fades out to black. Day Thirteen Immunity Challenge The camera fades with a timeskip ahead to the final immunity challenge, the camera focusing in on Jeff. '''Probst: '''Come on in guys! ''(The final five all make their way up the Ski Hill mountain by gondola, eventually arriving at the top where they make their way to the tribe mat.) 'Probst: '''Alright, let's get to your final immunity challenge. You'll compete in two rounds of Sled Racing, with the winner of each race advancing to the finals. The winner of that race wins final immunity and is guaranteed a chance to plead their case to the jury as to why they deserve to win the game. We'll draw for spots and get started. ''(Everyone makes their way over to their pizza machines, awaiting Jeff's call.) '''Probst: '''Survivors ready? GO! '''Challenge Summary: * Everyone races away down the hill, with Amanda, Danny Gluck and Isaac all getting a quick start, leaving Zakriah in their dust as he crashes into numerous logs and falls off his sled multiple times. With the three all nearing the finish, Amanda and Danny Gluck begin to pull away from Isaac, getting high air off a ramp, and with Amanda going across an icy patch to gain speed right before the finish, she crosses the line first, advancing to the final round. * Danny Gluck, Isaac and Zakriah make their way back up for their last chance at making the finals, all racing down the hill as the light goes green. Once again, Zakriah performs horrendously, once more crashing into a barrage of rocks and logs. Isaac and Danny Gluck both go head to head, racing towards the finish, but Isaac slightly clips a rock, knocking him off his sled, allowing Danny Gluck to advance to the finals. * With just Danny Gluck and Amanda left, the two race down the hill, once again completely neck and neck. As Amanda airs off a ramp to gain some momentum, Danny Gluck slides along ice to pick up speed, with the lead changing multiple times between them. As they race to the finish line they remain close, with Danny Gluck just barely finishing ahead of her. Probst: 'DANNY GLUCK WINS FINAL IMMUNITY! '''Danny Gluck: '''Gluck me. ''(As everyone gathers over, Danny Gluck walks over to Jeff who puts the necklace around his neck.) 'Probst: '''With this around you're neck you're guaranteed a one in three shot at winning this game, and more importantly will be making the final tribal council where you will plead to a jury why after fourteen days you deserve the title of Sole Survivor. As for the rest of you, the same cannot be said- '''Isaac: '''Oi. ''(Everyone looks at Isaac, who suddenly pulls the Rosary of Rogi out of his bag.) 'Isaac: '''GUESS WHO'S IMMUNE BITCHES! '''Danny Gluck: '''Me. ''(Isaac walks over to Jeff, giving him the Rosary of Rogi.) 'Probst: '''This is the Rosary of Rogi, which grants an extra individual immunity necklace to come into play, which will be given to Isaac. With this around your neck, you, similarly to Danny Gluck, have guaranteed your place at the final tribal council. Everyone grab your stuff and head on back to camp, where tonight you will be voting someone out of the game. ''(Everyone gets up and begins walking out, with the camera panning by Isaac with a smug grin on his face, to Amanda who looks down at the ground in complete dismay.) Following Amanda's confessional, the camera fades out. Fuczak Tribe The camera fades back in to the Fuczak camp, where the final four all walk in, Isaac still giddily smirking. As they set aside their belongings, Zakriah and Amanda head out for a walk together, going to the well. 'Zakriah: '''Vote for Isaac, because if you vote for me it'll tie because I have two votes this round. '''Amanda: '...he's immune. (Amanda sighs, shaking her head.) 'Zakriah: '''Nevermind. '''Amanda: '''What do we do? '''Zakriah: '''I can't save you. '''Amanda: '''Vote yourself. '''Zakriah: '''No self vote, because they might vote for me. '''Amanda: '''Walk home. '''Zakriah: '''It could be either of us. '''Amanda: '''I bet Isaac won't vote for me. '''Zakriah: '''You're screwed buddy. ''(Amanda, upset, walks back to camp, with Zakriah following her closely. As the get into camp and see Danny Gluck and Isaac, Zakriah turns to them.) 'Zakriah: '''Amanda I hate you. Let's vote Amanda. ''(Everyone turns to Zakriah, shocked.) 'Zakriah: '''YOU FAT BITCH! '''Danny Gluck: ':o '''Isaac: '''Zak, what the hell? '''Amanda: '''I'm so nice! Fuck all of you! '''Danny Gluck: '''Amanda, you're a doll. Can you gluck me? '''Amanda: '''Yes. 'Love you Danny. '''Zakriah: '''I love you Amanda. '''Amanda: '''Fuck you. '''Danny Gluck: '''Mass quit? ''(Everyone goes silent, with Zakriah and Amanda still glaring at each other. As the awkward silence continues, the camera focuses on Danny Gluck, who glances between them, unsure what to do or say.) With the tensions still high, there is a timeskip ahead to the late afternoon, with everyone still sitting around after all the conflict that unfolded. They all pick up their belongings eventually, heading out to tribal council, before the sun begins to set and the camera fades out to black. Night Eleven Tribal Council The camera fades back in as everyone walks into tribal, taking their places on the seats. 'Probst: '''It is time to vote, Isaac, you're up. ''(Isaac walks up, casting his vote which isn't shown, before placing it in the urn. Amanda heads up next, casting a vote for Zakriah, before walking back, with Danny Gluck heading up next. As he places his vote into the urn and heads back to his seat, Zakriah finally walks up, casting a vote for Amanda and holding it up to the camera.) (Zakriah places his vote into the urn, before returning to sit, with the camera focused on Jeff.) 'Probst: '''I'll go tally the votes. ''(There is a brief timeskip as Jeff goes to get the voting urn, returning with it in hand.) 'Probst: '''I'll now read the votes- '''Zakriah: '''Jeff! i'm doubling my vote. ''(Zakriah pulls out the Strand of Snack from his bag, walking it over and giving it to Jeff.) 'Probst: '''This is the Strand of Snack, which will double Zakriah's vote. The person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. First vote... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ZAKRIAH. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . AMANDA. (1-1) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . AMANDA. (2-1) ''(Amanda sighs, as John Cody looks on sadly from the jury.) 'Probst: '''That's two votes Amanda, one vote Zakriah, two votes left... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Sixth person voted out and the fifth and final member of the jury... Amanda. That's three, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch. ''(Amanda gets up, heading over to grab her torch, before placing it front of Jeff.) 'Probst: '''Amanda, your tribe has spoken. ''(Jeff snuffs her torch, before she makes her way out of tribal council.) 'Probst: '''Congratulations on making it to the final three, the three of you have come as far as you can go in this game. Tomorrow night you'll be back here to plead your case to the jury as to why you should be awarded the title of Sole Survivor and the million coins that go with it. I suggest you get some sleep and really think about what you'll be saying. Grab your stuff and head on out, goodnight. The final three all pick up their belongings, heading out, as the camera fades to black. Fuczak Tribe The camera fades back in as Zakriah, Danny Gluck and Isaac all return into camp, placing down their belongings and all sitting down. '''Danny Gluck: '''Congrats fellas! ''(Danny Gluck looks around, smiling at the fact he's in the final three, before becoming slightly concerned about the upcoming final tribal council.) (Following Danny Gluck's confessional, the camera cuts over to Isaac, who looks up at the stars, confident with the game he's played.) As everyone settles in, they head off to the shelter, getting one last night's sleep, as the camera fades back out. Day Fourteen Fuczak Tribe The camera fades back in at the Fuczak tribe as Zakriah wakes up, heading down to the beach. As he sits on the cold sand, he looks out at the waves splashing down over the cove, smiling. Zakriah gets up, walking back into camp, where the others are beginning to wake. There is a timeskip ahead to the afternoon, as the three all walk down the beach and off into the sunset. As they walk into the distance as nothing more than silhouettes in the sun, the camera pans up to the sky which turns to night, before fading out. Night Fourteen Final Tribal Council The camera fades back in to tribal council, where the final three all walk in, sitting down. 'Probst: '''We'll now bring in the members of the jury... ''(The jurors all start walking up the ramp into tribal, heading over to the jury benches.) 'Probst: '''JJ, Josephine, Shapeshift, John Cody, and Amanda, voted out at the last tribal council. ''(The jurors sit down.) 'Probst: '''Alright. Welcome to your final tribal council. One of you will walk away from here the winner of Club Penguin Survivor: Secrets of the Forest. You'll each get a chance to plead your case to the jury, so without further ado, Danny Gluck, you're up. ''(Danny Gluck stands.) 'Danny Gluck: '''My name is Danny, and I came to find the Plum Pendant, kick ass and take names on this Club Penguin ORG. Would appreciate your vote. Thanks fam. ''(John Cody and Lucifurry both smile and nod approvingly, before Danny Gluck sits down.) 'Probst: '''Alright, Zakriah, you're up. ''(Zakriah stands, clearing his throat.) 'Zakriah: '''Hi guys! Me and Amanda were running the entire game and we would've been here together if not for the stupid ruby thing. I love you all so much and also, Posie gave me the legacy advantage which I'm shook at, but anyways, Amanda was a robbed queen. ''(Amanda smiles, before Zakriah sits back in his seat.) 'Probst: '''Alright Isaac, close us out. ''(Isaac smiles, before standing up.) 'Isaac: '''Aight, sup jury, my name is Isaac and I played the best game. ''(The jury all looks at Isaac confusedly.) 'Isaac: '''I led the charge to get rid of the puffles, as well as manoeuvred myself out of multiple sticky situations and used the Rosary on myself at just the right moment. Plus, I was a pretty consistent performer in challenges so vote for me please. ''(The jury all tries to stifle their laughter, as Isaac sits back down.) 'Probst: '''Alright, with that out of the way, the jury will now cast their votes, which shall be read at the reunion. Thank you all for a great season of Club Penguin Survivor, goodnight. Reunion Show '''Probst: '''It's time to read the votes. First vote... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . DANNY GLUCK. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ZAKRIAH. (1-1) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . DANNY GLUCK. (2-1) ''(John Cody and Lucifurry both smile.) 'Probst: '''That's two votes Danny Gluck, one vote Zakriah... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ZAKRIAH. (2-2) ''(Amanda and Josephine now smile, as the camera focuses on JJ, then at the final three, with Zakriah and Danny Gluck both looking on nervously, and Isaac rolling his eyes and mumbling to himself.) '''Probst: '''The winner of Club Penguin Survivor Season Six: Secrets of the Forest... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ZAKRIAH! The crowd applauds as Zakriah and Danny Gluck both hug, before the other contestants come over to congratulate him. Amidst this, Isaac swears, throwing his mic off, before storming off backstage. Finally, the credits begin to roll as the end music plays, with the camera fading out for one last time. Thanks for reading.